


Seek out the Devil

by DeodorantDodo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Caleb, F/M, Handcuffs, I suppose??, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sweaty hot yeehaw man!, what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeodorantDodo/pseuds/DeodorantDodo
Summary: After your last trial with Caleb, you've been craving more of the man. You know you shouldn't fall for a killer, a murderer, but something about him just draws you in, and soon you find yourself trapped again...
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Female Reader, Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Seek out the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is some sort of continuation of "Caleb's Prize", cus I couldn't get enough of the ol' cowboy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, stay safe! <3

You hadn't been the same since your encounter with Caleb. You couldn't seem to keep focused on generators, you always connected the wrong wires and caused small explosions in the machinery, much to your teammates' irritation. When the time came to escape back to the campfire, you always seemed to linger, as if you waited for him to show up around the corner even though you were being hunted by another monster. Needless to say, once you were sent back to the dusty, warm desert a second time, your focus on your task was almost completely gone. You tried helping the others with the generators, but found yourself being on edge constantly, listening out for any rustling of a dusty leather coat or steps from heavy boots. When you heard the first gunshot and screams echo through the valley, your heart almost jumped to your throat. As Caleb shot and hooked your teammates one by one, you were spared somehow, always meeting those white eyes and the devilish smirk before you ran away from the scene to hide. Generators got finished nonetheless, Caleb didn't seem to have as easy a time to kill you all this time around. When you and Claudette found and repaired a generator on the saloon's balcony, Claudette urged you to come help her finish another one further away but you hesitated.

"Y/N? Come on, I think we're close to powering the gates now!" Claudette said, gesturing for you to follow her down the stairs of the saloon.

You cast a quick glance down the stairs, then behind you.

"I-I'll be there, soon, promise", you said, giving her a quick, reassuring look. "Go on, I'll catch up!"

Claudette burrowed her eyebrows at you, then turned around and jogged down the stairs and left the saloon. You released a shaky breath, biting your lip and looking behind you again. There was a room there, and you felt compelled to explore it. Just a little exploring, then you'd be on your way. The floorboards creaked as you sneaked into the room, and the first thing you noticed was that it was quite dark in here. The only light source seemed to be the window, letting in a ray of light that fell straight on a big, although a bit worn down, bed in the corner of the room. You felt a small tingle in your stomach, wondering if Caleb slept here when he didn't hunt. You took a few steps towards the bed, sitting down on it carefully and feeling the lumpy mattress rustle underneath you. It was warm in here, the air seemed to almost stand still and you watched as the dust particles slowly floated around in the light from the window. You knew you should be out there helping the others escape, but you just needed a little break. Just a little one. You laid down on the bed and stretched out, relishing in getting to lay on a soft mattress for the first time in ages. As you got more comfortable on the mattress, you could feel a distinct smell tingling in your nose. The faint smell of sweat and whiskey. You quickly tilted your head to sniff the pillow you rested your head on, and sure enough, it smelled like him. You instantly felt your body becoming warmer, and a slight sensation spread down your stomach to your crotch. Well shit, you should really leave now. But as much as you knew you were needed by the others, the warm tingle in your crotch grew bigger, greedier. You swore silently and closed your eyes in frustration, but images started to appear in front of you. Images of Caleb, pinning you to this bed and biting your neck and breasts. He moved downwards, separated your legs and gave you that devilish smirk before disappearing downwards. You drew a sharp breath and felt your hands starting to caress your breasts, pinching the nipples through your sweat soaked shirt. Fuck, maybe just a quickie, then. Couldn't hurt, you thought, and quickly unbuttoned your jeans to let your hand slide inside your panties. You closed your eyes, inhaling the scent from the mattress as you started fingering yourself. Just a quick one, then you'd be out of here. You picked up the pace, seeing Caleb in front of you as he got on top of you, leaning in close to kiss your lips. You didn't even notice the soft moans escaping your lips, as you started squirming on the mattress. You never heard the footsteps approaching, until it was too late.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Your eyes darted open and you gasped as you saw the tall man standing in the doorway to the room, grinning widely and eyeing you where you lay. You retracted your hand from your pants quickly and sat up in the bed, and Caleb chuckled and took a step into the room. 

"Getting yourself all wet and juicy for me, are ya? How considerate of you, lil' kitty", he said without taking his eyes off of you, and you felt your face burn hot from embarrassment.

Not only embarrassment. Your pussy was still pulsating from almost coming, your whole body was still hot and trembling. Caleb approached the bed slowly, eyes fixated on yours as if he was trying to bewitch you. If he was, it was working.

"Gotta say, I do appreciate the sweet sight in front of me. You're all flustered and sweaty, shakin' to yer core. Just wish it was my doing, but we'll soon fix that, won't we?"

You swallowed hard and felt your pulse rising. Carefully you scooted towards the edge of the bed, watching as Caleb placed his shotgun down on a table next to the bed. As you got up from the bed you quickly buttoned your pants back up, but at this Caleb let out a devilish chuckle.

"No need to act like you're done now, sweetheart", he purred, and in one swift motion he had wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close.

You gasped and tried to push away, but he locked you in the embrace with both arms and pressed your body against his. It took every inch of self-control you had left, not to press your face into his clothes and inhale his scent. Caleb cupped your cheek in his big, rough hand and forced you to look up and meet his gaze.

"No need to act like you haven't been able to forget last time, like you haven't thought about me while touching yourself until you're all wet and sore", he whispered, and you took a sharp breath and tried answering with as calm of a voice as possible.

"That's not true."

Caleb scoffed.

"Sure it ain't."

He leaned in close to your ear, and you instantly got goosebumps as his warm breath fell on your skin.

"Why else would you be laying here, pleasuring yourself while your friends are out there dying by my hand?" he whispered. "Such a dirty little whore you are, kitty."

The statement sent shivers down your spine, and you felt yourself get wet again. Fuck, why was this man so irresistible? You normally didn't like "bad boys", but the way Caleb talked and hungered after you with his gaze was just too much. You felt his hands slide down your back and place themselves onto your ass, slowly massaging and squeezing your cheeks while he started planting kisses on your neck. You closed your eyes with a sigh and almost melted on the spot already, your hands moving up to hold his waist and trail over his back. You gave in and inhaled his scent greedily, the whiskey from his breath, the sweat from his leather cloak. His hands moved to your thighs and inwards, and he slowly started to unbutton your jeans again and you didn't stop him. A sudden, blaring horn echoed through the air, causing you both to stop abruptly. You moved away from Caleb, casting a glance towards the window. In the distance you saw the faint, red glowing light from the big gate located outside the saloon. The others had finished the generators. You looked at Caleb, who didn't seem too troubled about his prey escaping.

"They're getting away", you said, as in one final, desperate attempt to stop yourself from going onwards with this.

Caleb's gaze only darkened as he gave you a crooked smile and said:

"Well, you aren't."

Fuck, you were so wet by now, your pussy almost aching only by the dirty talk and the gaze. Caleb could sense this; you knew he could, judging by his pleased hum.

"Go ahead and undress for me, sweetheart", he said, and you only hesitated for a couple of seconds before starting to slide your pants down.

You were so sweaty it was a bit difficult, but you managed to get out of the pants without too much hassle. You met Caleb's pleased gaze and slowly pulled your t-shirt over your head, tossing it to the dusty floor with the pants. Now you stood completely naked in front of the blood thirsty killer, as his gaze inspected your body, making you feel both embarrassed and super turned on.

"That's a good girl", Caleb mumbled, removing his coat and hat and tossing them over his shotgun on the table.

He wore a torn cotton shirt underneath, the fabric clinging to his skinny body from the sweat. He took a step up to you and lifted a hand to caress your cheek, and you let yourself tilt your head a bit into his hand. Then he slid the hand downwards to your exposed breasts, cupping one and rubbing the nipple with his thumb. Goosebumps spread all over your body and you let out a soft moan, moving your face closer to his, spellbound by those white eyes. Your lips were just about to connect with his, when he lifted his hand and grabbed your cheek, stopping you only inches from your goal.

"Lay down on the bed", he ordered with a deep voice, and you swallowed but backed towards the bed and sat down on the mattress.

You saw as Caleb walked back to his coat and searched its pockets, fishing up a pair of iron handcuffs. 

"Used to use these on the bounty we caught", he said, turning back towards you. "Didn't think they'd come in handy in this place, but it appears I was mistaken."

You eyed the handcuffs nervously. You didn't like being tied down, especially not by someone who could kill you whenever he wanted to. But you only resisted a little as Caleb lifted up your arms and handcuffed you to one of the bed poles, pushing you down so you laid with your back on the mattress.

"Don't want you running away with your little friends, do we?" he whispered, trailing his hand down your stomach, slowly.

You watched as he studied your body, his hand moving downwards, getting closer to your exposed sex. You started breathing a bit heavier as his hand started caressing your inner thighs, moving teasingly close to your pussy that was just aching for his touch now.

"Drippin' wet already..." Caleb mumbled, letting one finger trail down your labia, sending shivers up your body. "You really want me to fuck yer brains out, you dirty whore?"

You bit your lower lip and nodded, and Caleb let out a satisfied chuckle.

"Nothing good comes to ladies who don't know how to beg", he purred, retracting his hand from your pussy, causing you to draw a sharp breath.

So this was what he wanted? He wanted you to beg. It's not like this was beneath you in any way, not anymore, so you licked your lips and whispered:

"P-Please..."

Caleb leaned over you, his face getting so close you could feel his breath on you. His hair fell down around his face, tickling you slightly. You stared into his eyes as he hovered his lips over yours, not letting you move in for a kiss.

"What's that, kitty?" he whispered, and you tried to move your lips up to his but he moved away.

"Please!" you said, your voice trembling a bit. "Please, Caleb!"

Caleb bit down on his lip, sucking in air with a hiss and then you felt the heavenly touch from his long fingers on your pussy, and you instantly arched your back with a pleased moan. Caleb pushed his fingers all the way into your dripping wet pussy, tucking and bending and reaching all the sweet spots. You closed your eyes in bliss and let out another loud moan, and suddenly you felt a warm tongue in your mouth, making out with you rapidly. You were trembling, gasping and moaning at his touch, almost ready to come already. The room was silent, save for your moans and the wet sounds emerging from your pussy as Caleb fingered you in such a manner you were almost seeing stars.

"That feel good, kitty?" he whispered into your ear, and bent his fingers inside of you to touch your sweet spot.

You gasped and nodded, eyes rolling back as you arched your back even more, making the old bed squeak.

"Yesyesyesyesyes, fuck!" you cried out, but just as you were about to come, Caleb pulled his fingers out from you.

You gasped and opened your eyes again, meeting his pleased gaze.

"Don't stop!" you pleaded, squirming where you lay. "Fuck me, please! Please Caleb!"

Caleb let out a rumbling chuckle, and you saw him hurry to unbuckle his pants.

"You want me, sugar? You want my cock inside of you?" he panted, positioning himself on top of you. "I'm going to fuck you until you're screamin' my name."

"Yes, please, please!" you pleaded.

Caleb pushed inside of you with a hard thrust, and wasted no time in getting up a steady rhythm while pounding into you hard. You moaned and wrapped your legs around him, since your arms were not available for that. The bed squeaked as Caleb fucked you harder than you'd ever been fucked before, grunting and panting in the sexiest way imaginable. Your bodies were so sweaty and hot, almost latching onto each other in the humidity that filled the room. Caleb stuck his tongue deep down your throat, making out with you as if he was trying to devour you, and you responded with the same force while thrusting your hips in rhythm with his. Supporting himself with one arm on the mattress, Caleb grabbed a hold of your ass and lifted you up a bit so he managed to get even deeper, and you couldn't hinder the moans and loud noises escaping your lips. As he let go of your ass to finger your clit, you screamed out his name in bliss.

"Fuck! Caleb!" you panted, and your whole body started trembling as you neared the orgasm you had sought so long.

You came with a pleased cry that echoed in the empty saloon, and Caleb was soon to follow, growling as he emptied himself inside of you. 

Then he collapsed onto you, catching his breath before pulling out. You laid on your back, panting hard, while Caleb dug in his pockets and fished up the keys to the handcuffs.

"Let's get these off you", he murmured, unlocking the handcuffs and then collapsing back on the mattress.

You massaged your wrists thankfully and relished in not having to hold up your arms anymore. Caleb still laid next to you, catching his breath, and you started wondering if you dared to try and cuddle him a bit. You really wanted to, feeling the sweet haze from the orgasm still lulling you. But just as you were about to scoot a bit closer to him, he got up from the bed. You watched as he got his coat and hat, putting them on with his back turned to you.

"You should get out of here now", he said, and you sat up in the bed but didn't get up.

"Why?" you asked, feeling a bit adventurous now.

At this, Caleb scoffed and turned around to face you.

"Because there's darker forces around here than me, missy", he grunted, reaching for his shotgun. "Forces that don't like me playing nice with you. Go on, get."

He motioned for you to get up from the bed, and you did, although a bit reluctantly. You got dressed and turned around to see Caleb leaving the room.

"Wait!" you said, but the man seemed almost nervous now, stopping in the doorway only to give you a quick glance and say:

"Ain't nothing to wait for here, get out while ya still can."

Then he left the room, and you heard the stairs creak as he walked down to the first floor of the saloon. You bit your bottom lip, hesitating for a moment before running after him. But as you got out of the room and cast your gaze down the saloon, the building was empty. He was already gone. You let out the faintest sigh, and started heading towards the big, open gate outside the saloon.


End file.
